guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Miami000us
MISS MIAMI BUILD This build has been tested in 1 vs 1 fights, and is proven to be very good. The character must be an Elementalist/Monk. If done correctly it is probably the deadliest build in the game. Its dmg is over 800 hp points in one spike, of course like in all spikes it requires almost perfect sync between members. The main purpose of this build is to spike obsidian flame and heal area, as it is a build with no monks. If all members in group stay close and inside the aggro bubble as reference, heal area skill, when spiked correctly will heal party for over 800 health points for each member. As for dmg obsidian flame will deal over 800 hp points to enemy. At least 5 members of the group must equip obsidian flesh elite skill or spellbreaker to counter the necros and mesmers attacks. All members of the group must equip smite hex and purge conditions skills for mass degen skills used against members of the group. If by any chance a warrior or an assasin breaks the defense and approaches, the group will spike teinai's crystals and terminate that enemy, of course a ward against melee should keep you safe until the group can spike him/her, again teinai's ignore armor and it will deal 700 or more dmg to target within area; this also applies to a group of touchers. One or two members of the group can equip gale to interrupt resurrections, some spells like backfire or self heal like troll unguent. At least 4 members must equip wards for melee or to keep us from falling down (ward of stability), and healing breeze to cast on member that is loosing health fast, though purge conditions and smite hex should do the job. as for interrupts, well they can interrupt one or two, maybe three but not 8 elementalists, so the remaining 4 or 5 can finish off the interrupter, or you can equip glyph of concentration. Again with this build is very important that all members of the group stay close so the heal spike works. POINTS: max points on earth, 9 on healing prayers, and the rest in energy. WEAPON: any weapon will do, but preferably one that has 20% enchants longer. SKILLS: no particular order 1.Obsidian flame.(Very high dmg when spiked correctly) 2.Obsidian flesh (elite). (Though it can be changed for other skill, but mostly is for defense purposes against hexes from necros and mesmers. and to slow members of group so they dont start runing around chasing the enemy.) 3.Teinai's crystals. (Teinai's works best because it ignores armor, but aftershock or crystal wave works good too.) 4.Rez signet. 5.Optional. (A ward might work, or healing breeze in case health drops fast for anyone in group.) 6.Purge conditions. 7.Smite hex. 8.Heal area. Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 17:57, December 1, 2010 (UTC)